


wish

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jimmy - Freeform, Sarah - Freeform, break-up, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Sarah comforts Jimmy after a sudden break up.





	wish

“I wish I could take that away for you,” Sarah said softly to her friend as she held his shaking back.

Jimmy wept, clinging tightly to Sarah. “I thought Bobby and I were always meant to be.”

“Same,” Sarah whispered. She was still aghast. Jimmy and Bobby had been together for almost three years. As soon as high school started and Jimmy were lovers. Even she believed that their precious bond would never break.

“I’m alone,” Jimmy wept.

Sarah pulled him out of the hug to make Jimmy look her in the eyes. “That is not true.”

“How?” He asked her in disbelief.

Sarah smiled, brushing his hair back. “You have me.”

A light switched on in Jimmy’s eyes, fueling hope. Those were the eyes she knew.

Finally, Jimmy smiled in pure gratitude. “I can always count on you.”

“I’m here anytime you need me.”

“Even at three in the morning?” Jimmy asked.

“I said anytime, didn’t I?”


End file.
